digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MagnaGarurumon
|level=Hybrid |levelref=MagnaGarurumon's Hybrid level is treated as equivalent to the Mega level in the Digital Monster Card Game and as a Mega level in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. |levelcat=Mega |leveleq=Mega |jatype=Cyborg |entype=Android |attribute=Variable |attribute2=Data |attribute3=None |attribute4=Free |family=Metal Empire |family2=Virus Busters |from=Anyone + Spirits of Light, Steel, Water, Thunder, and DarknessDigimon Frontier, "Takuya and Koji's Evolution Revolution" 35 BeoWolfmonSpirit-Digivolving Figures: MagnaGarurumon * (w/ Spirits of Steel, Water, Thunder, and Darkness) MagnaGarurumon SpiritHybrid-Digivolving Figures: MagnaGarurumon |to=Susanoomon * (w/ EmperorGreymon)Digimon Frontier, "The Brothers Yin and Yang" 48 MagnaGarurumon (SV)Digimon Frontier, "Ice Ice Baby" 36 |slide= |java=Hiroshi Kamiya |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Steve Staley |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Koji Minamoto |encards= |n1=(En-Sg:) 鎧甲加魯魯獸 Magna GarurumonSpirit-Digivolving Figures: BeoWolfmon |g1=Garurumon-species |g2=Transcendent-species |s1=MagnaGarurumon (SV) }} MagnaGarurumon is an Android Digimon. It is a Transcendent-species Digimon that possesses power over Light which is said to have surpassed even the might of the Ten Legendary Warriors. It specializes in moving at , and when its aviation unit is equipped, it is able to fly at speeds. Also, its "Charge Phantom" chest armor, its long-range firing "Sniper Phantom" on its right arm, and its mid-range firing "Strike Phantom" on its left arm are capable of being detached, although this decreases a portion of its firepower. By spinning at high altitudes, the "Laser Sights" on its chest are capable of onto all and targets, so as soon as it spins at an extremely high altitude and confirms its targets, it commences a full-scale attack. It seems that it's already too late to escape from MagnaGarurumon. Attacks *'Feral Fire'This attack is named "Ultimate Victory" on and "Machinegun Destroyer" in Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Machine Gun Destroy): Conducts a simultaneous firing of all its guns at all the locked targets, then violently pulverizes the main target at high speed. *'Starburst Hunter' (Starlight Velocity): Accelerates to speeds that exceed the subluminal and reach the level after detaching the Charge Phantom, then erases everything that comes in contact with any of the bands of light. *'Magna Missiles': Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. Can be fired from either his flying unit, "Sniper Phantom", or "Strike Phantom". *'Magna Rockets' *'Magna Blade': Slashes four times with its light sword. **'Aero Magna Blade': Slashes with its light sword while in the air. *'Magna Cannon': Fires from the Sniper Phantom. Design Etymologies ;MagnaGarurumon (マグナガルルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(La:) Magna (lit. "Great"). *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Fusion Digimon World: Next Order KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are collecting energy in an attempt to revive their master, Susanoomon. They require Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Dark, Earth, Wood, Water and Steel energy though the duo already posses all but Wood, Wind, Earth, Steel and Dark. After the has collected Wood, Wind and Earth energy for KaiserGreymon, Kaiser sends them to find MagnaGaurumon, as he must've got lost as he's running late. MagnaGarurumon is found in the Infinite Cauldron. The tamer gives informs MagnaGarurumon of the situation, so Magna agrees to trust the tamer. MagnaGarurumon has the Steel and Dark energy provided but is struggling to transport it so has the tamer take 10 Supermassive Machine Parts labelled A through J to give to KaiserGreymon, who Magna refers to as as "EmporerGreymon", to act as the Steel energy. After transporting it the tamer then has to transfer the Dark energy to KaiserGreymon in the form of a supermassive dark matter, which despite the name is very small but has vast amounts of high compressed energy. MagnaGaurumon has 40 of these, though only has the tamer carry 20 of them, carrying the rest itself to take to KaiserGreymon. They then return to KaiserGreymon, combine all the energy together, which frees Susanooomon. The two of them then join the City as thanks. They both work in the arcade, KasierGreymon during the day and MagnaGaururmon during the night and swap coins for a choice of two different materials, a Stone or Wood material from KasierGreymon or a Liquid or Steel item from MagnaGarurumon once a day, however the second option is glitched and can be selected over and over, never actually doing the trade, meaning only the first option can ever be chosen by both Digimon. MagnaGarurumon is a Weapon Neutral type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WereGarurumon, Rapidmon and MetalMamemon and can DNA Digivolve to Susanoomon with EmperorGreymon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth MagnaGarurumon is #287 and is a Light Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from KendoGarurumon, can Mode Change to/from MagnaGarurumon (SV), and can DNA Digivolve to Susanoomon with KaiserGreymon. Its special attack is Machine Gun Destroyer and its support skill is Dark-Lgt, Thunder-Cannon, which increases damage dealt by Electric, Water, Light and Dark attacks by 8%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MagnaGarurumon is #287 and is a Light Free Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from KendoGarurumon, can Mode Change to/from MagnaGarurumon (SV), and can DNA Digivolve to Susanoomon with KaiserGreymon. Its special attack is Machine Gun Destroyer and its support skill is Dark-Lgt, Thunder-Cannon, which increases damage dealt by Electric, Water, Light and Dark attacks by 8%. Digimon Masters MagnaGarurumon is an obtainable Digimon at the H-Hybrid level and can Jogress to Susanoomon with KaiserGreymon. Digimon Heroes! MagnaGarurumon digivolves from BeoWolfmon. Digimon ReArise MagnaGarurumon digivolves from KendoGarurumon. Notes and references de:MagnaGarurumon